


Route #128

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Magic, Cosmic, Exploration, F/F, Mystery, Science, Technology, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Route #128

Bruce, Maya and Helen stood around the lab table dumfounded. Though they were appreciative for whatever assistance they could get, Thor’s hastily delivered contribution of Asgardian technology promising yet frustratingly out of reach. None of them could begin to decipher how to use the ornate items.

A sigh, Bruce cast a glance towards the pair, speaking reluctantly. “I believe there’s one person we can contact.” Maya gave a stiff nod, contemplating the proposition then turning to her colleague. “Helen?” With the burden of decision upon her, Helen took a moment to decide. “As long as we can ensure she doesn’t know any more than necessary.”

Bruce retorted, seeking to provide reassurance. “I know Dr. Foster well; she can be trusted.” Yet also possessing a desire for them to make some progress. The possibility of an overlooked element being the lynchpin that could have been was sufficient cause to proceed quicker.

Later as Bruce dialled Jane’s number then waited for the dial tone to end, a soft, tired voice muttered from the other side. “Hmm, hello?” Not wanting to risk telling all to the wrong person and having some doubts it was indeed Jane, he cautiously ventured. “Dr. Foster?” A groan from the other speaker, she then spoke clearer, seemingly more roused. “No, this is her girlfriend, Miss Lewis.”

Perhaps Jane was still within reachable distance, yet the prospect of waiting or that Jane might be predisposed with some far flung excursions. The thoughts caused a slight inflection as Bruce replied. “It’s a matter of urgency that I speak with her, please.” Darcy remaining still not fully aware, replied simply. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll take a message.” As it was the only way to ensure the message would get to Jane somehow, Bruce managed to maintain a calm tone, just. “When Dr. Foster returns I need her to call be back immediately, on this number.” Darcy for her part, spoke over the sound of scribbling “You got it.”

As Bruce looked up to the other two, their contemplative silence was difficult to discern, were they dissatisfied with the suggestion and would now demand another course of action. Or had they been hopeful as Bruce was, only to now feel dejection.

Maya was the one to speak, “I guess sending someone to go and pick her up might be too obvious.” As Bruce didn’t wish to escalate the situation, particularly over something as minor as misreading signals, he paused before replying softly. “I’d prefer to allow her to choose.”

A couple of hours later when the call was returned, Jane spoke with some trepidation in her tone. “Dr. Banner?” She could forgive Darcy for not being at her best so early in the morning, but as she’d recognized the number, she felt an instant concern.

But as Bruce replied in a calm tone “Yes, hello. I am also with Dr. Cho and Dr. Hansen.” It did somewhat settle Jane’s nerves only for her to become curious. Aware that the Avengers were an exceedingly specialist group. Outside of their small rank of heroes and heroines there was a multitude of other workers. And whatever could bring three together to seek her input also had a strong hold on her curiosity.

Yet she managed a soft tone of her own. “Darcy told me this was urgent, do you need me to come and-” All to avoid the risk of provocation and escalation. Bruce replied sharply due to need. “We have been working on a highly classified assignment and Thor granted us the use of Asgardian technology, but as he was otherwise occupied there was no time to demonstrate its use to us.”

Jane was silent for a long moment, she then replied simply. “I understand; I can get the next flight to New York.” It did concern her that Thor felt it necessary to share such advanced technology but also was seeking out whatever answers eluded them.

Maya’s voice then added swiftly. “This is Dr. Hansen; it really is a matter of urgency. I can request a private flight be arranged for you.” Jane was hesitant, everything was moving quicker then she’d expected, even anticipated. “Of course, but Darcy-” Maya didn’t even wait for Jane to finish before she replied, presuming what the issue was. “Miss Lewis? Yes, she may come, but her security clearance will be substantially lower than yours.”

A few hours later as Darcy drove towards their pick up, she glanced to Jane. Noticing how quiet she was, Darcy showed a gentle look as she smiled. “It can’t be that bad Jane; we’re getting our own flight there.” A thin smile all Jane could form, she replied softly. “Oh, no it isn’t. Just…convoluted.” Darcy’s smile remained as she replied. “But not for you, right?”


End file.
